the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Ten good things about Season Three
Hi, I've decided to be nice to season three today, and look at ten good things about the season. ...Yes, I'm going to try and find'' ten''. This should be fun. So without further ado... #First off, I wouldn't be able to get through this list without mentioning the acting. No matter what you think of the characters, the plots, the romances, etc., it should not be denied that the acting was genuinely stellar this season. Especially from Tasie, Klariza and Eugene. I mean, if anyone deserves credit for their acting skills, it's those three, because they had to be able to masterfully go out of character, or have a lot of emotions, or simply pull off a difficult plotline and make it believable- and they did! #They did the best with what they had. I may nitpick now, but at the time, they must have just been trying their best to work around not having Nina involved, which explains some sloppy things like Eddie's over-importance. But they do deserve credit for at least not having to fallback on replacing Nina or getting a new actress to play her. Even if it got sloppy, I respect their effort and their attempt at being creative with the situation. #Amber had a genuinely well written send off. If you ignore that Patrica/Alfie/Fabian should have all known she was in the gatehouse right away, it was done flawlessly. It gave Ana one last chance to show her acting chops, it gave Amber a last shot at being a hero, and it gave Amfie some real closure. Besides that, the emotions and the reactions seemed to be realistic and subtle enough to make it work, for example you saw Alfie just laying there being depressed, rather than crying or freaking out. It just was a very well written, well paced, and well deserved send off. #Some ideas, while not all were well executed, were creative, surprising and interesting. For example, the descendants thing, and the Sinners, and Eddie having his whole personal quest to begin with. Even if the execution could have used work, I can't deny the fact that they at least tried to be creative and did have some spots of genuine brilliance. #The Sibuna Sinners. They owned the show. They own'' you.'' They are your evil gods. Deal with it. #They had that small scene where Jeroy bonded over their parents, and even if it was just a few minutes and was never mentioned again, I'm just glad that they actually not only gave the two of them something to bond over, but it was also about their father issues, something that really, really should have been mentioned more often. #Fabian was allowed to break out of the designated boyfriend role and become more of an independant character. They could have easily had him and Nina continue a long distance relationship, have him reference her constantly, or never get over her leaving. Instead, he was allowed to move on from her and be his own person. #Even with the awful way they ended it, at least when Jara ended, they didn't end up bullshitting some reason why they should have gotten back together and make it like what Jerome did could be fixed with a simple apology or something. At least Jerome wasn't doing what he did just to be a sleazeball and more just got himself in a bad situation with no easy way out. At least Mara's reaction, while later she went overboard, did make sense and at least they didn't just fall back on the typical "on again/off again" plot Mara has tread so many times before. I guess what I'm trying to say is, even with what happened to Jara, it could have been done worse and I appreciate all the tiny things that made it not as bad. #Even if it didn't make sense in the end, at least they pretended that everyone was equal and did at least seem to genuinely try in that aspect. It didn't quite work out, but they did at least give everyone things to do (well save for Willow in the second half I guess but what can you do?). Even if in the end the only people needed were Eddie and KT, you know, at least they gave everyone good scenes in an effort to avoid that sort of thing. Like, we can go on and on about for example, Palfie still having pretty little to do in Sibuna, they did get to be descendants, save the guys from the crypt, and be badass Sinners. So we can say what we want about not everyone being genuinely important, but at least we can also acknowledge that everyone at least got good scenes, their own spotlight moments, and at least this time they didn't just have everyone stand around while one person got to be the hero (like in the other two finales plus TOR) #You know, as much as we like to point out all the flaws (well, as much as I like to anyways, IDK how much everyone else really cares), I do appreciate all the effort that was put into make it bigger and better. At least they had a vision in mind and while it may not have turned out as good as it could have, well damn, at least they seemed to put their all into it. It wasn't like they half-assed everything, they did try to deliver a good product and you can tell by the better production values, the darker and more serious elements, all the heavy emotional scenes, the courage they had to try new elements that may or may not have worked...they did try, and you know, even if work doesn't equal quality and a lot of the result still was a bit of a mess...there were some gems and they clearly thought they were making a good product for us. So you know what, I think that's something worth appreciating, regardless of the result. 'That wasn't as hard as I thought it was, haha! Anyways, share your thoughts below, like always. Willow's blog tonight! ' Category:Blog posts